


Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante

by Dean_Winchester89



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89
Summary: Nessuno di noi ama le regole imposte dagli altri, soprattutto chi ha un animo ribelle come Riki, come reagirà il nostro Blondie?
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Kudos: 5





	Le regole sono fatte per essere infrante

Sono passati mesi dal mio tentativo di fuga, per mia fortuna quel giorno mi ha fatto riposare non ha avuto niente da ridire sul fatto di non aver pulito e di non essermi lavato, mi aveva ordinato di farlo ma la stanchezza ha preso la meglio su di me.  
Non nego che mi ha fatto strano, son comunque rimasto all'erta per il resto della giornata.  
Il giorno dopo i miei timori si sono avverati, da allora i miei compiti sono raddoppiati, avere un momento libero è quasi impossibile.  
Se poi gli prendono le voglie sono finito, non che mi dispiaccia quando accade, solo che mi ritrovo a essere più stanco durante la giornata.  
Sospiro mentre faccio partire la lavatrice, sento che sarà una lunga giornata.  
Stamani mi sembrava nervoso però non posso giudicare l'ho visto per poco tempo beh quando sarà ora di pranzo vedrò.  
A tal proposito, devo vedere l'ora a noi pet non è permesso portare l'orologio, dobbiamo vedere quello di casa, cosa che faccio appena ne ho uno vicino, per mia fortuna è nell'ingresso.  
Spalanco gli occhi e il mio volto perde il suo colore naturale diventando pallido come la morte, è dannatamente tardi!  
Tra pochi minuti sarà qua e io devo ancora preparare tutto, faccio uno scatto in cucina e metto subito l'acqua sul fuoco.  
Nel mentre do una pulita veloce al tavolo e apparecchio, ogni tanto butto uno sguardo alla cucina ma tengo soprattutto sott'occhio la porta.  
La quale sento aprire nel preciso istante in cui rimetto piede in cucina, adesso un senso d'inquietudine prende possesso del mio corpo, sono in ritardo con il pranzo e le faccende spero solo che non sia troppo nervoso altrimenti sono in guai seri.  
Butto la pasta e faccio scaldare il sugo mentre ascolto con attenzione quello che accade attorno a me, non so come interpretare questo suo silenzio decido di lasciar perdere, devo concentrarmi sul cibo.  
Dopo pochi minuti il pranzo è pronto, faccio un bel respiro mentre mi avvicino al tavolo.  
<<"Sei in ritardo">> la sua voce arriva come una doccia di acqua gelida.  
<<"Ho perso tempo in lavanderia.">> rispondo senza starci a pensare troppo, dopotutto non devo temere niente è la verità.  
Lo vedo annuire mentre mi siedo dopo averlo servito, sinceramente mi aspettavo una frase di risposta da parte sua ma invece niente si limita a mangiare, è tutto molto strano ma vedo il lato positivo, posso godermi un pasto in santa pace.  
Anche se non posso definirlo cosi, lo vedo alzarsi mentre io finisco di mangiare.  
<<"Stasera torno più tardi, vedi di finire tutti i tuoi compiti e di farmi trovare la cena pronta.">>  
Io mi limito ad annuire, nella mia testa il pensiero di dirgli "cavatela da solo" urla.  
Sbuffo e inizio a sparecchiare mentre lo vedo uscire, facile comandare vorrei vederlo nella mia situazione a mio parere non se la caverebbe.  
Sistemo tutto e torno a sbrigare le faccende rimanenti che mi occupano quasi tutto il pomeriggio, butto un occhiata all'orario prima di lanciarmi in poltrona ho un po di tempo per riposarmi.  
Poggio la testa al cuscino e senza accorgermene scivolo fra le braccia di morfeo, solo quando sento sbattere la porta mi sveglio, dannazione sono nei guai, mi alzo dalla poltrona qualche istante prima di sentire la sua mano afferrare i miei capelli, mi alza il viso in maniera che sia obbligato a guardarlo.  
<<" Ti avevo dato un ordine ben preciso">> mi dice con voce infuriata, ma io non mi perdo d'animo e gli rispondo <<" Se non fossi pieno di compiti non sarei stanco e non mi addormenterei.">>  
Uno schiaffo raggiunge il mio viso facendomi bruciare la guancia mentre sento la stretta sui capelli aumentare.  
<<" Tu adesso mi prepari la cena ma non toccherai cibo, ti limiterai a guardarmi.">>  
Mi trascina in cucina, odio che abbia tutto questo potere su di me.  
Mi ribello alla stretta ma alla fine mi ritrovo in cucina, sbuffo per questo trattamento odio essere trattato così.  
Metto la roba sul fuoco, ma continuo il mio atto di ribellione sbattendo tutto quello che uso sia in cucina sia in sala da pranzo, dannazione non sono la sua serva.  
Spengo il fuoco e porto la cena a tavola tornando in poltrona subito dopo.  
Mi aggiusto lo schienale quando sento qualcosa che mi cinge il collo, appena lo chiude lo riconosco è quel maledetto collare in cuoio che ama usare su di me, sento il rumore della catena che mi tira verso di lui trascinandomi in sala da pranzo subito dopo.  
Dove vengo bloccato in maniera che sia obbligato a guardarlo senza potermi muovere, vedo un sorrisetto compiaciuto sul suo viso quando provo a muovermi senza riuscirci.  
Incrocio le gambe e lo guardo con aria di sfida, se crede di tenermi buono si sbaglia di grosso.  
Quando si alza si dirige verso di me fissandomi mentre mi alza ancora il viso con la punta dello stivale, io non smetto di fissarlo.  
Toglie il piede prima di liberarmi per farmi alzare, tiene la catena stretta e per me è un grosso svantaggio, mi tira verso di lui afferrandomi nuovamente i capelli.  
<<"Non capisci proprio quando è il momento di smettere di lottare e sottometterti.">>  
Digrigno i denti a quella frase, mi fa saltare i nervi ma allo stesso tempo questo suo controllo mi eccita.  
<<" L'ho già detto e lo ripeto, non mi sottometto soprattutto se mi viene ordinato.">>  
Sento bruciare la stessa guancia di prima, si deve essere affezionato agli schiaffi ma non sarà questo a fermarmi.  
Mi spinge in bagno e chiude a chiave la porta alle sue spalle. <<"Preparami il bagno.">>  
Questo devo farlo, non posso tirare troppo la corda.  
Accendo l'acqua e la miscelo mettendo anche il sapone sento i suoi occhi fissi su di me, non mi accorgo dei suoi movimenti ma un gemito di dolore esce dalla mia bocca quando sento qualcosa colpirmi la schiena.  
Solo dopo l'ennesimo colpo mi accorgo che mi sta colpendo con la sua cintura, non riesco ad allontanarmi di li mi sta trattenendo con quel maledetto collare, gemiti di dolore escono dalla mia bocca sa dove e come colpire.  
Con estrema fatica raggiungo il rubinetto chiudendo l'acqua mentre l'ultimo colpo mi fa emettere un urletto di dolore, ho solo pochi istanti per riprendermi prima di sentirmi tirare su.  
<<"Spogliami">> mi ordina, io stringo i denti a fatica e faccio cosa mi ha ordinato non sopporterei altri colpi.  
Mi libera dal collare e dalle catene prima di entrare in acqua, io vado a sedermi ma non mi sento tranquillo.  
E infatti dopo poco arriva un suo nuovo ordine. <<" Spogliati ed entra con me.">>  
Lo guardo con occhi spalancati e lui rinforza l'ordine con voce più grossa, cedo e mi spoglio entrando subito in acqua.  
Mi tira immediatamente a se facendomi poggiare la schiena al suo petto, non perde tempo mi fa capire subito le sue intenzioni.  
Mi stuzzica un capezzolo e contemporaneamente la mia entrata, da cosa capisco non ha intenzione di perdere tempo, mentre fa entrare il suo dito dentro di me mi morde il collo facendomi gemere.  
Non so per quanto continua così ma soprattutto non so quando è entrato dentro di me, sento le sue spinte che mi fanno gemere sono dannatamente calibrate, non vuole farlo durare troppo altrimenti avrebbe giocato di più con me.  
Visto che gli do la schiena, mi spinge a faccia in giù sfiorando il sapone spingendosi più a fondo dentro di me facendomi gemere di più, in questa maniera mi sento vicino a venire, cerco di farglielo capire spingendomi verso di lui.  
Una sua mano mi stringe il collo mentre si svuota dentro di me, io gemo e vengo dopo pochi minuti.  
Esce da dentro di me e io ho pochi minuti per riprendermi prima di dover togliere l'acqua e azionare la doccia lavando entrambi.  
Appena sono fuori mi avvolgo nell'asciugamano, se prima ero stanco ora sono a pezzi spero che la roba da togliere vada nei compiti di domani.  
Tiro un sospiro di sollievo interno quando si dirige in camera, io lo seguo a ruota.  
Mi asciugo e mi vesto, voglio solo dormire adesso, non sento neanche la fame.  
Gli chiedo il permesso per riposarmi e quando mi viene concesso mi metto a letto, sento gli occhi pesanti.  
Il tempo di aggiustarmi e crollo addormentato domani sarà un altro giorno.


End file.
